Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.5 \times \dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.5 = \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{25} } = \dfrac{1 \times 2 } {2 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{25} } = \dfrac{2}{50} = \dfrac{1}{25} $